


Two new members of b squad

by Pinkranger13



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers SPD, SPD - Fandom, Space patrol delta
Genre: Multi, Power Rangers - Freeform, SPD, Space patrol delta - Freeform, power rangers spd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkranger13/pseuds/Pinkranger13
Summary: Bernadette became the red spd ranger of the b squad and who will be the other one aka yellow spd ranger of the b squad.Will b squad get their two new members?
Relationships: Sky and syd, bridge and sophie





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 leader of b squad  
One day in spd there were three members of the b squad so they need two more members who have superpowers like them in 2025.  
So They went out to a place where they can find the other two like them.  
Then they came across a squad six ranger who was a girl like the colour purple and she wants to be a leader aka red ranger to her team.  
Also, her name is Bernadette Winder and she needs to back at the space patrol delta aka spd.  
So the commander can promote her to the red ranger to b squad and that why doggie needed her. 

He will call b squad back from where they are.  
Just the b squad came run-in and said, "why the commander do you need us ".  
Commander said, " b squad here is your new leader Bernadette winder. Who were the six ranger of a squad and she is your red spd ranger ."  
Now, the b squad has four members.  
Syd, sky, bridge said, "I think we saw you early ".  
"yes you did," said, Bernadette.  
" Also, I was a secret ranger aka purple ranger for a squad," said, Bernadette  
end of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2 other b squad members get their powers aka ranger powers

The same day as Bernadette became the red ranger and the commander aka doggie said, "Bridge, Sky, Syd you are getting your morphers and your colour is. Sky you are the blue ranger and Bridge you are the green ranger and Syd you are the pink ranger. "  
"Wow yay we are rangers like Bernadette ", said sky and bridge and Syd   
"Yup, that right guys", said Bernadette   
"Now as your leader let's go to the training room and see you guys morph," said, Bernadette 

Then the commander doggie said" dismiss b squad "  
"Okay, sir, " said Bernadette, Sky, Bridge, Syd   
So B squad went to the training room and sky, Bridge, Syd and even Bernadette into their rangers form   
"Wow, this is so epic", said sky and bridge and Syd   
The same thing to me when I was the purple ranger aka the sixth ranger to a squad, I said that same thing as you guys just said when the first time morph into a ranger. 

"Wow, Bernadette, I didn't know said that when you first morph into the purple ranger with other A squad rangers, " said sky and bridge and Syd   
"Yup, I did and I am glad that we a team that we can bring in criminals and fight against evil like Lord Zedd and Rita, master vile, "said Bernadette   
"We are glad to have Bernadette and we demorph out our ranger form ", said sky and bridge and Syd   
"Wow thanks, guys," said Bernadette  
Then we started training with our uniform weapons and we are getting good even we are a team now.   
End of chapter two


	3. Chapter 3 enters the yellow ranger

A day later b squad members aka (Bernadette, Sky, Bridge, Syd ) got to their powers aka ranger powers and now they need a final ranger aka yellow ranger for b squad.  
Then they got a call from the commander doggie who has found a yellow ranger for the b squad and she is from the d squad. Also, her name is Sophie and she is fully human not like the original version where she was a cyborg and she was given a job as a programmer at the Theta Quadrant in spd. 

She has a power like z that can multiple herself into four more of her.  
Then b squad members (Bernadette, Sky, Bridge, Syd) enters the command center and met Sophie who was their final member of b squad.  
"Hi, my name is Sophie and I am so happy that now I am part of b squad with you guys and also now I am yellow ranger ", said Sophie. 

Then (Bernadette, Sky, Bridge, Syd ) said, " I am so happy to have you as our b squad yellow ranger Sophie ". Then Bernadette revealed her power ls like jack who can jump into walls, bridges and buildings.  
Then the other b squad members (Sky, Bridge, Sophie, Syd ) said, " wow Bernadette didn't know that".  
Then commander doggie said, "to all five b squad members dismiss rangers".  
Now all five members of b squad (Bernadette, Sky, Bridge, Sophie, Syd ) and then they  
enter the training room so Sophie can morph into the yellow ranger for the first time. 

Then Bernadette and Sky and Bridge and Syd morph into their ranger colours for a second time.  
Then Sophie said," this is so epic ".  
"That same thing that we said yesterday," said, Sky and Bridge and Syd.  
Also after that Bernadette told us she said the same thing when the first morph into the purple ranger with a squad said, Sky.  
"Yup that right sky and now you told to Sophie," said, Bernadette 

"Thank you so much sky for telling her," said, Bernadette  
"You're welcome Bernadette," said the sky  
Then all b squad rangers train in computer exercise of a villain who looks like lord Zedd and they defeat him as a whole team. 

Then They all them demorph out of their rangers form and did another weapons training with their weapons.  
Then they all five b squad members left the training room and went to their b squad quarters.  
End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4  b squad six ranger aka gold ranger joins the team

The after day Sophie join the team aka the b squad.  
We are in our quarters aka b squad rooms waiting for us aka rangers go on a mission.  
Then doggie aka commander of spd aka space patrol delta called b squad in from their quarters and they came run-in (Bernadette, Sky, Bridge, Sophie, Syd), said:" yes, sir, what is it do we have a mission ". 

"yes rangers you do," said, commander doggie and " yay what is the mission", said sky.  
Then a c squad cadet and, said:" my name is z and I am your six ranger aka gold spd ranger for b squad". ( z powers are like Sophie but in this timeline, she joined the spd academy after the a squad red ranger find her. )  
"Wow, we have a six ranger like when I was the six ranger to a squad and I was a purple ranger," said, Bernadette.  
We are glad to have a gold ranger on the team and we are so happy that we have our six ranger and it's you z said the other b squad members (sky, bridge, Syd, Sophie ). 

"I am glad to have z on this team and I am glad that you are part of the b squad now," said, Bernadette.  
"Me too," said z  
"Now we are a team of six rangers and we are b squad," said, Bernadette  
Then commander doggie said,"rangers of b squad and here is your mission about a guy and girl stealing stuff from the market ".  
Yes sir commander said b squad members ( Bernadette, sky, bridge, Sophie, Syd, z) as they left the base.  
End of chapter 4


End file.
